choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Endless Summer)
Your Character, the main protagonist in "Endless Summer" series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a weekend at La Huerta. The suggested name for Your Character is Taylor but the player can choose a name for him/her. Look The Avatars are a Caucasian male, a Caucasian female, an African-American male, and an African-American female Personality Your Character is shown to be adventurous, kind and witty. The others appear to turn to you for guidence and leadership. Relationships Diego Diego is Your Character's best friend. Sean Your Character first has a vision of Sean trying to help him/her in a dream. The college student then bumps into him after he/she wakes up. He later defends Your Character when Craig and Michelle are ganging up on you. If Your Charecter gets mad at both, Sean and Jake, for arguing over who should be in charge, Sean starts to like him/her. Craig For unknown reasons, Craig currently doesn't like Your Character. He gets mad at the college student for not knowing who Sean is even though he is the star quarterback of their college's football team. If Your Character agrees with Grace that the hotel being deserted is creepy, he dislikes you even more. If he/she goes to the pool party, he starts to warm up to the college student and starts chanting his/her name. Michelle Michelle instantly acts snobby and rude towards Your Character even though she doesn't know him/her. She assumes the college student is talking to her ex-boyfriend Sean because he/she is desperate to become popular. Your Character can either chose to compliment her and make her like him/her, or insult her back and make her dislike him/her. This impacts the way she acts towards Your Character in future chapters, either acting polite or continuing to make rude comments. Jake Jake originally finds Your Character annoying and calls the college student "Boy Scout" or "Princess", depending on gender. He'll start to respect the college student after he/she breaks up the fight between him and Sean. Quinn Your Character can choose to comfort Quinn during the plane ride when they are flying through a storm. After this, she will ask him/her to undo the last button on her blouse. If Your Character goes to the beach with her, Raj, Craig, and Michelle, she will start to like him/her. It is likely she has a crush on Your Character. The college student has the option to kiss her in Chapter 3 if they check out the waterfall with together. Raj Raj originally likes Your Character. If the college student snaps at him for making jokes about his/herr encounter with the creature, he stops liking Your Character. Grace In the beginning, Grace feels neutral about Your Character. If he/she tell her he/she trusts her to keep the tooth she found by the pool a secret until she is ready to tell group, she starts to like Your Character. Zahra Zahra originally doesn't like Your Character, but if he/she goes to the pool party, she starts to warm up to the college student and chants his/her name with Raj and Craig. Character Customization Trivia * "Endless Summer" is the second series to allow the player to pick the gender; the first being "Most Wanted". * Your Character may have the ability to see into the future. It mostly happens when they are asleep but when they are awake it appears to others that they are zoning out. Category:Characters Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Playable Characters